The Lying Games
by fangirl020302
Summary: Prim volunteered. Peeta and Katniss love each other. Peeta goes in the games. Katniss joins the revolution. Gale will protect his family no matter the cost. Peeta will protect Katniss even if she hates him in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm going to try and be as active as I can but I will try to post at least once every 2 weeks. I'm starting high school. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.**

 _I don't own the characters or the Hunger Games. They belong to Susanne Collins._

Katniss POV

The reaping went like it did every year: the reason why we live crap, the anthem, and the introduction of District 12s only victor who stumbled across the stage drunk.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." Said the woman with a poor sense in clothing. "Ladies first."

Katniss was about to throw up what little was in her stomach as the lady drew from the bowl full of names and one who was most likely gonna be dead. If Prim got reaped she didn't know-

"Katniss Everdeen"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Prim POV

"Katniss Everdeen."

Silence. There was an anxious since before but now the silence was deafening. Everyone knew who Katniss was because she was a tough girl, knew how to take care of herself. Even the peace keepers knew about her.

Prim was in shock. Her sister-no, not Katniss there had to be a mistake.

 _crunch. crunch. crunch.-_ Prim turned around and saw her sister walking toward what could quite possibly be her doom. Prim knew her sister could hunt, could fight, could take care of herself. But Prim knew with all her heart. With all her soul that if Katniss killed a living person, she would break. She wouldn't come back from it.

Prim ran after her sister only to be held back by peacekeepers. Katniss looked at her sister with love and said" go back to your spot little duck."

Prim wouldn't let Katniss leave. "I'm sorry," Prim said to Katniss as she whirled around and said " I _volunteer_ as tribute."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Peeta POV

When Peeta heard Katniss's name, he almost fainted. No no no no no no no, was all that he could think. But when Prim volunteered he almost puked. But when his name was reaped he almost died on the spot. _This is just a dream, just a dream, just a dream,_ as he walked next to Effie Trinket, the announcer.

Peeta heard Katniss scream. She was going to lose the two people she cared most about. Peeta wished someone was brave enough to volunteer for him.

Peeta could practically feel death awaiting him, every inch of him could feel it like it was pressed against his skin. Prim looked like she was about to puke in front of everyone in District 12.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." said Effie Trinket and ushered the two tributes to their death.


	2. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this chapter and I don't own any of the characters. BD**

Gale POV

Gale went to go see Peeta before Prim. He knew he had to make Peeta promise him something.

"Of all the people to come I didn't expect you." said Peeta.

"I know you hate me and don't like me because I love Katniss and think I'll take her from you but I also know that she'll hate us both if the next time she sees Prim in person is in a coffin." said Gale with a serious tone.

" if you're telling me to sacrifice myself for Prim I've already decided to do that."

Gale was shocked but didn't let it show and said " She didn't tell me about the relationship. But I suspected it for a while and only confirmed it when she screamed after your name was reaped. Try to get both you and Prim out of this. She needs you both." Peeta just started at Gale until the peacekeeper said his time was up.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Prim POV

Katniss came with their mom to say goodbye. But Katniss didn't look sad or angry, she was beyond that.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO HUNT HOW TO DEFEND YOURSELF YOU'LL BE KILLED IN THE BEGINNING AND I CAN'T LOSE YOU PRIM!" screamed Katniss not caring who heard. " I can't lose you both." Katniss whispered.

Prim full of emotions just said,"It's my turn to protect you now. And you don't think you need protection but you do. And if you had to kill anyone you'd come back without a soul. I couldn't watch that happen."

Her mother finally grabbed Prim into a fierce hug and said gently," You remember the victor who camouflaged themself and hid until everyone died? Well i want you to do that ok? And remember all the medicine you can make with plants. Oh sweetie please come back. Please come back."

"I will mom" Prim said starting to cry and made Katniss join the hug.

"Times up." said the peacekeeper interrupting what could be the last hug from her family.

They said goodbye and left with pain in their eyes.

Prim was alone.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katniss POV

Katniss smiled for Prim as the train left. How could this be happening was all that was going through her head. The two people she loved most were going to die.

She couldn't take the pitying looks cast her way as she walked home so she decided to go on a hunt. She spotted a deer and her mouth started watering.

 _snap_ , the deer darted off and Katniss whirled towards the sound bow ready. It was just Gale.

"Jeezus Christ Gale!" shouted Katniss" Why are you here? You should be celebrating none of you're brothers were reaped."

"I just-" Gale was cut off by the sound of a branch snapping.

"Get down on the ground!" shouted a peacekeeper followed by what looked like 5 others.

Gale and Katniss got on the ground knowing fighting was useless. The peacekeepers surrounded them and before she knew what was happening, Katniss only saw black.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Peeta POV

"Food is on the table don't be afraid to eat" said Effie in a way too cheery voice. Prim didn't waste time and started to make a plate. Peeta had been trying to get bread to Katniss so they wouldn't starve but his parents had been keeping a close eye on him lately. Prim sat across from him and started eating.

After a few minutes she looked up and said,"How long have you and my sister been together?"

Peeta gulped hoping to avoid this question," Only a couple of months. I wanted to tell everyone but Katniss wasn't ready so I didn't."

"My dad would've liked you."

"I'm very glad you think so."

"You better win this. I know when Katniss loves someone she can't lose them. Like our dad. She lost a little piece of herself when he died. She can't lose an even bigger piece."

"Prim, I've already decided it has to be you. And I'm sure Katniss had to have taught you something about defending yourself. I'd lose her if you die. She'd blame me for your death."

Before Prim could answer Haymitch, the only victor from District 12, stumbled in dead drunk.

"So these are the soon to be corpses this year? That's right I have no hope in you winning. Because nobody can win from District 12 except me and that was pure luck." Haymitch got out then stumbled out.

Peeta already knew his chances but to have heard them spoken aloud, it was like the world was laid out at his feet.

"Katniss didn't teach me anything, but I taught myself. Not a lot but enough and if you need help don't be afraid to ask." Prim whispered then left leaving Peeta alone in a silence he didn't want.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Prim POV

She found her room for the night along with a pair of clothes probably picked out by Effie herself. A pair of leather pants with a leopard striped crop top and denim jacket. Prim couldn't find any other clothes so put the ridiculous outfit on. When she looked in the mirror she thought she looked like a little girl in her mom's clothes.

The door opened and a girl probably about 19 rushed in and told Prim to sit down then started doing her make up. When she looked in the mirror afterwards she looked a lot older. She felt older but didn't like it. She was only 12 after all.

When she was summoned to dinner everyone started at her and Effie clapped and said" I wanted you to look edgy when we arrive tonight. We get bad reviews when people look to young and helpless like they already died."

Prim almost picked up the steak knife and threw it at Effie for saying that." Are you sure there's nothing else I can wear?" asked Prim politely.

"I guess you do look a little bit odd in that. Not really you're style. How about I get you a green skirt with a baby blue top?"

" That sounds nice."

Okay it should be in you're room ready for you to wear before we arrive and I'll just have you wear little make up."

When they arrived at the capital Peeta said she looked a lot better. They stepped off the train hand in hand and started to walk in the middle the crowd till the reached the next step in their journey.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Katniss POV

The first thing she noticed when she came to was that she was blind folded and had her hands tied by rope but she was sitting in a chair. The next thing she noticed was blood dripping down the side of her head and when she tried to sit up she almost puked from the pain.

"Gale," she said in a horse voice.

A bunch of grunting sounds and a katnip was all she got from Gale but it was enough.

"I'm glad to know you're both alive," came an unfamiliar voice, "I told my men just to get you here without you knowing where you were. I guess I should've been more specific." Neither Katniss or Gale said a word."The silent type I see. Now before you bombard me with the typical questions let me just say that no I am not a peacekeeper and I'm a rebel. I've had my spies watching over you two for the last couple of years and i want you to join the rebellion."

Katniss was not expecting that. _Rebellion? Rebels?_ This messed up world had a rebellion that hasn't done anything?

"Why? Why haven't you done anything? Why did you pick the day my sister was reaped to ask? Did you think I was vulnerable? That I would hate the capital so much more than I already did and say yes let's go fight to the death? Well guess what you were right." said Katniss without a second thought.

"I gotta be honest I wasn't expecting that."

"But I have conditions."

"I'll see what I can do."

"One, I want proof that this isn't a trick. Two, my mother will come. Three, you will make sure that I am given food when I don't get any after hunting."

"Well to give you proof I need your friend to agree as well and I am aware that your mother is a healer so yes she can come work in the hospital wing. And my spies will keep tabs on you and make sure that you get food."

"Gale, have you made a decision?"

Gale was quiet for a minute and then finally said "I will join and I have the same conditions except not just my mom but my whole family gets to come."

"Good news I can make all that happen," the man said after a moment. Then what sounded like a snap Katniss's blindfold was removed.

She first looked at Gale to make sure he was okay,just blood on the head like Katniss. Then she looked around the room, more like a warehouse filled with aircraft and weapons.

"Welcome to the rebellion," said the man who they had spoken to, he had dirty blonde hair and was tall with brown eyes and a muscular frame." My name is Plutarch. The first thing we have to take care of is figuring out how to fake your deaths."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Prim POV

The day after Prim arrived at the capital she got news that Katniss and her mom were executed along with the whole Hawthorne family. Katniss and Gale were executed for breaking and entering onto capital property and killing their game. The others were executed for knowing this was happening.

Both Prim and Peeta got the news at breakfast. Prim took the news the hardest with Effie saying that it was blessing she wasn't executed as well and they were killed by poison instead of having a broadcasted execution which is painful.

Both Prim and Peeta cried and comforted each other until an Avox came to take lead them to their designers for the opening ceremonies.

Prim opened the door to reveal a team making her look good for death.

 **Comment how you think Katniss's death should be faked. By hanging? By a tranquilizer? Or suddenly developed a spreadable disease?**


	5. Chapter 6

Prim POV

Prim had only been in the capital for a few hours when she got the news. Katniss, her mother, and the Hawthornes were dead. They were caught by Peacekeepers trespassing on private land and shooting the game.

It took a while for the news to sink in but when it did, it hit hard. Prim and Peeta spent the next night and morning crying together before they had to leave and get ready for the parade. Her stylists name is Cinna. He was the only person she liked since he didn't complain about how she looked like crap.

"You looked distracted," Cinna said," so.I'll ask you again. Do you have any specific needs for you're costume?"

"I want people to know," Prim said," that District 12 is not an easy place to live."

"I have an idea."

Then the prep team came and got her ready. She was waxed and shaved and scrubbed and bathed multiple times. It felt like hell. But it was worth it when she saw her costume. It was a dress like no other. It had mini chains as a robe that were light and not heavy and the dress was a light literally. It was glowing.

" The parade is going to be held at night so only the fires will help you see" Cinna explained," At the right moment when people start to get bored you are going to light up like a star. Like you said it's not easy to live in District 12 so this dress represents you breaking free. Peeta will have a similar costume."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Katniss POV

Pretending to die wasn't easy. A) she couldn't tell her mother it had to look real. B) Having Prim and Peeta think she is dead was killing her. They were probably miserable.

But when the rebels put on the opening parade she saw Prim. She looked like she had already aged in the days that she had been gone. She had black kohl around her eyes and her cheekbones popped out with the blush under them. And she had on a robe of chains but she was shining. She was shining brighter than a fire.

And Peeta had on a similar outfit but he wore red. She missed them both so much it was like a physical ache.

(One night later)

She couldn't believe it. Everything was a lie. Her whole life was nothing. And her heart was broken in two.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Peeta POV

( 1 hour earlier) The interviews with Ceaser had just started and he didn't know what to do. Peeta knew he looked fine in his red tux to match his outfit from the night before. But he was nervous about the talking

Peeta had never really had to speak to audiences before. But he could tell he was going to make a big mistake. The idea he had was a good one but it was a lie and it was going to hurt someone even if she's dead.

But Peeta felt like Katniss wasn't dead. He felt like it was a lie. There love was so genuine, so pure that Peeta knew he would feel it if Katniss was dead.

(Present)

"Welcome Peeta Mellark everyone!" Said Ceased with a too cheerful smile.

Peeta took a seat across from him trying not to get out of what he was about to do.

"Hello Peeta."

"Hello Ceased. How are you?" asked Peeta trying to stay cool.

"Aren't I supposed to be asking the questions here" Ceased said and laughed with the audience, " but superb now that you mention it. How about yourself?"

"Well just fine. And very clean."

Ceaser laughed and said, " So I've been saving this question just for you."

"Well go on. No need to keep the audience in suspense."

" You're a very funny man Mr. Mellarke. Now I must ask. Back in District 12, was there a special girl?"

Just the question he was dreading but Peeta answered," Yes actually "

"Well give us details."

"I've been in love with her for a while now and she is just the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She is smart and funny and everything I could ever ask for."

"Quite the romantic aren't you ? Well if you win this game you can go back to her and stay with her for the rest of your life."

"But that's the problem. She came here with me."

Silence. Complete clutter silence. It was the biggest curveball on live television.

" Well why don't you have her come out here then? Everyone welcome Primrose Everdeen!"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Prim POV

She walked onto the stage with a look of shock and embarrassment on her face. But she felt confident with her dress. To compliment last night she looked like a living star. The dress was one shoulder and started from there as yellow and on the way down it went to purple to blue stardust. Just wait till she spun.

Prims hair loose and curled with diamonds in it so they sparkled. She had purple eyeshadow on and light neutral colored makeup so she wouldn't overdo the look.

" Well isn't that a dress" Ceased let out a whistle and the audience cheered. "Will you give us a twirl?"

So she twirled and her dress was amazing she was a shooting star.

"Wow" breathed Peeta

Prim took next to him.

"So Prim I'd say you are the luckiest woman alive to be in love with Peeta. But now I've got to tell Peeta that he is the luckiest man alive. But you two are the most unfortunate couple due to the circumstances."

For the rest of the interview Ceaser just asked her questions about her life and what she expected out of the games. But she couldn't shake the feeling when Peeta faked his love for her that she felt a heart splitting in two and dying.

I **noticed you guys haven't gone past this chapter but trust me and read the next one. (:**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gale POV

Katniss was a mess and Gale couldn't do anything. He had never seen her like this not even when her dad died. She just sat in a chair starting at the wall the door or her lap while tears slid down her face. She only got up to use the restroom or go to sleep.

It had been 2 days since the interview. Gales family was still getting adjusted but they were happy to run around and be eating. Katniss's mother worked in the hospital wing but didn't seem happy. Gale had been working on the first rebel attack. But it was still a working progress. The rebels let Gale and another team out to go hunt and see if they could find any supplies.

Gale just opened the door when Katniss finally spoke.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Katniss POV

Katniss had to act weak. She needed to know she made the right decision. The rebels had felt sympathetic and told her she had 2 days before she had to report for duty. Well I better start pulling myself together,she thought.

Katniss went to see Peeta before he left and told Katniss his idea so the capital wouldn't bother her after he died. But Katniss refused to believe he would die knowing somehow she would see the love of her life again.

When Gale finally checked on her Katniss knew it was time to start her new life.

"When do you leave for you're next search?" Katniss asked.

"30 minutes," Gale said cautiously," would you like me to see if you come?"

"I'm not going to break so don't talk or act like it. I'm fine. And yes I would."

"Ok I'll give them a call so start getting ready because the answer will more than likely be yes"

(30 minutes later)

"Let's head north." Said Katniss.

"We don't need to go that way it just leads to District 13."said Gale.

"So?"

"So District 13 was bombed and there is nothing left."

"Says who?"

"Says a sane person who knows that a bomb would destroy everything."

"Well I'm going."

"Then I'm coming with. Let's move out!" Gale said to the rest of the squad.

They drove for about 15 miles North before they reached District 13. Gale was right there wasn't a lot except for debris. Katniss searched around before she reached a metal trap door and opened it. There was a latter that went down.

"Gale! Come here quick!" Yelled Katniss.

Gale came and whistled then said," Well damn."

Before them was District 13.

 **Sorry it's a shorter chapter but don't worry the next one will be longer. Hope your lives are going good:)**


	7. Chapter 8

Peeta POV

Peeta couldn't believe what he said a couple nights ago. He had planned on it hoping to gain Prim and him sponsors. It had worked so far but he hated having to pretend to love Prim. They both had to be everywhere together, at dinner, at interviews, during training. Peeta was pretty sure this would kill him before the games. At least he hasn't had to kiss her.

The games were going to start in a few days and Peeta didn't feel ready to die yet. Haymitch had sobered up mostly and was trying to help them plan a strategy. With no luck so far.

Prim was doing excellent in knife throwing. But she threatened Peeta and said if he ever told Katniss about this her next target would be his heart. Peeta believed her.

It was time to get his score and he felt ready. He immediately ran after the paints and started to camouflage himself. After he was done the judges looked surprised that someone from 12 could do that and told him to take a shower.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Prim POV

She hated the thought of having to go another day of pretending to love Peeta. It was disgusting. All the other girls would come over and ask about him with a dream look in there eye. If only it was that simple. It was more like they glared at her until Prim finally broke eye contact. Why couldn't life be easier?

Peeta was excelling in camouflage. Everyone would watch him then Prim would distract them by dropping her knife or making a loud noise then Peeta would slip into his place. Nobody knew where he was but Prim.

Prim wrote Katniss a mental letter everyday. She would tell her how she missed mother and Buttercup of course. Then she would tell her about her day and the time taken from them both and what they would be doing. Prim usually ended up crying.

And now it was time for Prim to focus on a good score. She could tell Katniss all about it in her letter of the day.

Prim took her place by the table and grabbed the knives. She threw them all to form a perfect circle with one in the middle.

Seneca Crane looked confused as to how a little helpless girl that. But she didn't care and stalked out of there.

Prim used to be a shy tiny little girl who expected nothing out of herself but now she was confident and new what she had to do.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 **I don't own any of the characters. The mockingjay pin will come soon. So will Rue! Hope you're having a good day/night!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Sorry Praveen so long :(**

Chapter 9

Gale POV

Things went to shell after they went in. They were ambushed. He wasn't sure who had they were but knew they weren't peacekeepers.

"I'm gonna ask one more time," said his impatient interrogator," What's your name?"

Gale hadn't eaten in a few days, but got a glass of water. He also hadn't spoken either except to ask where Katniss was. The interrogator usually just sighed and left. But he didn't this time. The interrogator was a buff and tall, kind of intimidating, and had dark brown eyes that showed no emotion.

"Look kid," he began," I'm not gonna hurt you. You just need to tell me your name, a little about yourself, and then I can get you a badge. After all that you can go see your friend. Okay?"

"I want food first." Gale demanded," and to know your name."

" Not until you tell me yours."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Katniss POV

Katniss knew they had expected them. She had the feeling as soon as she went in. But it didn't matter anymore, and besides she trusted them. They were all friendly and nice, willing to share food and supplies. They even gave Katniss a bow to practice with.

Gale still wouldn't talk and they wouldn't let her see him until he talked. She still didn't know the name of her ambushers,which made her feel weird, but didn't mind too much.

There was only one person who she didn't like and that person was walking towards her.

" President Coin." Katniss said coldly.

"Katniss", Coin said coldly if not more so." Your friend finally talked. After he takes his shower and changes you can meet him in the cafeteria." She walked away.

About time, Katniss thought. She had been bored and every lonely the last couple of days, with Gale being an idiot. The Hunger Games were going to start tomorrow and she didn't want to be alone.

Katniss got to the cafeteria and found Gale.

"You're such a rock." Katniss said, clearly annoyed.

"That's why I'm a better solider than you." Gale said between bites of food.

"I was solider for 30 min and we were ambushed. So I haven't even had time to be one."

"And it's your fault that happened."

"It could be for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"They have resources. And food and clothes and everything else you need for a revolution."

"So are we switching to the better side? Is that the kind of people we are? I'm not and as soon as I get some answers I'm going back."

"To what Gale? A warehouse? If we're going to do anything we need to stay in 13."

Gale stayed silent until he finished eating then left. He's right about one thing, I need answers. So Katniss left in search of Snow.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Prim POV

"I've got you an allie sweetheart. It'll also probably help get you sponsors." Haymitch announced.

"Well that was last minute since the Games start tomorrow."Prim said.

"Well now I might not tell you."

"Just get on with it please."

"Rue from 11."

"She's the one my age right?"

"Yes. You'll have to find her during the Games though."

Prim sighed then went to her room. She barely recognized herself anymore. She was snappy, sarcastic, and irritated all the time now. Kind of like Katniss. Prim used to be happy, patient, and understanding. Things change a person.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ Prim sighed and opened the door, it was Peeta. He was holding chocolate and champagne.

"I can't drink champagne" Prim said impatiently." Too young remember."

"I remember." Peeta said looking shocked," I just thought that since you might never get to have it, you'd like some now."

"Ok come on in."

When Prim took a sip, it was like fireworks. She giggled with joy. That night Prim felt like her self again and got to know Peeta a little better. They became best friends under the worst circumstances.


	9. Chapter 10

Prim POV

The peacekeepers led Prim away from her room. She was dressed in a black top, pants, and jacket. The shirt was polyester, an infrared jacket, and and the pants were more like leggings. She was led to a room with a couch, a buffet, and a tube kind of thing that went from the floor to the ceiling; although, it looked like it continued up.

Prim was left alone, and a man came out. It was Cinna.

"Why are you here?" Prim asked.

Cinnamon smiled and said," I thought you'd want some company on your big day."

" I barely know you."

"I know you enough. I never design clothes for someone unless I know who I am designing. So I know more than you think."

Prim sighed and walked towards the tube.

"Don't get in that until it's time."

"Or what?"

"You'll blow up. Now come here. I have a message from your sister."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Peeta POV

 _"Enter the tube now. The Games will begin in a 2 minutes._ "said a disembodied voice.

Peeta took a deep breath and entered the tube. It shut where he entered.

 _No no no no no,_ was all Peeta thought. It was too tight, it was going up too fast. He was going to die unless he got air. He pounded on the wall until his fist hurt. The the walls opened and he was in the arena. A rush of air, relief, and fear hit him all at once.

"Don't step off your platform tributes. Unless you want to blow up." announced Ceaser Flickerman.

Peeta looked around for Prim but he didn't have a good angle so he surveyed the arena looking and listening for anything that might help. It was a forest with all types of trees, and in the distance he heard some sort of body of water. The cornucopia was stocked. He saw plenty of food and weapons. Peeta was strong but he was okay with a sword. He'd go for the machete.

"-9,8," Ceased counted down."7,6,5,4,3,2,1! LET THE 74th HUNGER GAMES BEGIN! And may the odds be ever in your favor.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Katniss POV

They were broadcasting the Hunger Games in District 13. She wasn't prepared. When the tributes ran off their platforms time stopped. Peeta looked like he hadn't been paying attention so he was behind everyone and Prim was right in the middle.

Time didn't exist anymore, it was like watching pictures one by one. A knife had been flung at Prim and it hit her in the leg. She fell. The tribute went to go finish the job but another tribute, a girl about Prim's age helped her up and get away. They grabbed a bag along the way.

Then she saw Peeta. He looked like a mess. He was trying to find the right thing but seemed frustrated. The one of the guys, Cato she thought, grabbed him by the hair. He whispered something in Peeta's ear, then was about to kill him when a dagger hit Cato's hand. It was Prim. Peeta got away.

Katniss couldn't watch anymore and went to her room. She thought about the message she'd given Prim. Letting her know she was alive and to go to the tallest tree she could find and wait for help. But she also gave her a pin. A mockingjay. It was a symbol of hope. Their father had told them a story of how the mockingbird created hope by destroying the dark with light.

"Katnip," said Gale entering her room," The rebellion wants to talk with District 13."


End file.
